


Cartinelli One-Shots

by TaraTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and minifics about my most vintage of ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying Something New

“Come on, Peggy. We come here for dinner every night. Can’t we go somewhere different for just this one date?” Angie begs.  
“I like my routines. They’re predictable. They’re safe.” Peggy protests.  
“I know that you do. Still, a girl needs a little action and adventure in her life sometimes too.” Angie gives her a look.  
“That is definitely not something that I would ever have expected to be an issue in one of my relationships. I’m a secret agent, I am so not boring.” Peggy complains.  
“”You’re not boring, English. Your dates are.” Angie says with a sympathetic smile.  
“Fine then, you pick the restaurant.” Peggy says with a sulking pout.  
“I will.” Angie says with a smile and Peggy groans, knowing that the little Italian had just gotten exactly what she wanted.


	2. Hair

“Darling, could you please pin up my hair for me?” Peggy asked, her hair flowing down on across her back while she dressed in her favorite red, white, and blue suit.  
“Of course.” Angie grins. She isn’t anywhere near dressed on the other hand, still wearing only her light silk sleeping nightgown from the night before.  
Images from the night before flooded Peggy’s mind’s eye, of how she had slipped the thin straps off of Angie’s shoulders, the way that the light material had fallen to the floor around Angie’s feet, and of the way that Angie had looked at her with those eyes, like the sun shown out of her every orifice. Peggy loved that look, she didn’t think herself deserving of it, but she loved the thought that one day she might be.  
Angie’s hands are gentle and strong in her hair as she braids it back so that it will stay, no matter if she plays the assistant that day or ends up needing to bash in some bad guy heads.


	3. Rivals

Agent Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter had been working for the SSR for a lot longer time than Angie Martinelli had, and she knew it. However, that didn’t mean that she had to like it, or to think that that meant that Peggy was better than her either. Both women were incredibly talented on top of being the only two women to ever work for the SSR as agents and Angie had always been rather convinced that that meant that they had to be rivals, even if it was a mostly friendly rivalry. Things had been that way between them for a very long time. Until the Captain America incident, Angie hadn’t thought that they would ever be able to change.  
When Angie had been met at the door by three very anxious looking older agents, she had immediately known that something was very wrong.  
“Agent Martinelli,” they had said. “we need you help with something.” the eldest one had said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably and blushed. “She won’t stop crying.” she had been led to the changing room where, from discreetly behind a corner, she saw Peggy Carter clinging to Captain America’s shield and crying so hard that Angie thought that she might actually vomit.  
“She knew him?” Angie asked.  
“You don’t know? They were together. The Captain kept a photo of her on him almost all of the time. They were supposed to be going dancing for the very first time when he got back. He’s not coming back.” the agent told her.  
“Go do something about it. She’s making the men uncomfortable.” one of the more gruff agents ordered. He was one of the many who had protested having female agents on the team.  
“Then send the men away! Can’t you see that she’s grieving?! Are you blind as well as stupid?!” Angie’s temper flared up in the defence of her rival. “Let her mourn her loss in peace. Peggy Carter is ten times the agent that any of you will ever be. Yes, she is a woman, and yes, so am I, but that is no excuse for any single one of you to stand and make a spectacle out of her pain. Go somewhere and do something useful with yourselves. Leave Carter alone.” Angie’s Italian blood was rising up in her again and for once she let loose on her bosses before going to Peggy and sitting down beside of her on the bench. As gently as possible, she pulled Steve’s shield away and let the older agent crumple into her arms and cry until she was all cried out.  
“I thought that you hated me.” Peggy murmurs when the tears started to stop coming.  
“I actually quite respect you. You’re strong, brave, and smart. everything that I have always wanted to be. I considered you my rival as well as a comrade that I could look up to and learn from. I have always been incredibly proud to work with you.” Angie strokes Peggy’s hair to comfort her.  
“I am so very sorry for your loss.” she adds.  
“You’re the first person to have told me that.” Peggy says with a sigh.  
“That’s truly ridiculous. Maybe I can be the first person here to call you my friend too.” Angie offers.  
“Yeah, I have a feeling that for the next little while I might need a few of those.” Peggy agrees.


	4. Nostalgia

“Darling, do you remember the time that you asked me if I have ever considered a career on Broadway?” Peggy Carter asked her little girlfriend Angie Martinelli.  
“Of course, that was one of our very first conversations.” Angie says with a slight grin. “You said that you would never make it because you can’t sing.”  
“And you told me that with legs like mine, that it didn’t really matter. I just couldn’t believe you would just say that out loud like that. I laughed so hard when I left that I had actual tears coming from my eyes.” Peggy squeezed Angie and dropped a kiss on top of her head.  
“Good. That was the goal, you had looked like you needed a good laugh. Clearly, it worked out well for me in the end as well.” Angie snuggled in and Peggy made more room for her to cuddle.  
“I’d say so for me as well. You’ve been good for me, Angie, and sometimes I don’t think that you understand just how good for me you are.” Peggy is clearly making her way into the nostalgic dark place, where she usually ended up closing up and shutting down.  
“I do understand, Peg.I also understand that you are probably the best thing to have ever happened to me and that whatever good I have ever done for you, I have received equally and in full.” Angie turns around and kisses Peggy, the best distraction that she knew.


End file.
